


End Up Here

by HawttSauce



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sengen week, Smut, feel free to hate this, sengen week 2019, this is so OOC i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawttSauce/pseuds/HawttSauce
Summary: This is my work for the Sengen Week 2019!!! >u<Day 1: Cotton Candy/Kemonomimi ✅Day 2: Cellphone swap✅Day 3: Cola/StargazingDay 4: Soulmate AUDay 5: Supernatural AUDay 6: MarriageDay 7: Senku's birthday/Free Choice
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	1. Cotton Candy/Kemonomimi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the Sengen week 2019!!! hope you like it!!!♥♥♥
> 
> i apologize if you find any mistakes, english isn't my first language): i try to verify everything on word lmao but maybe i skipped something by accident???1!!!!1
> 
> The name of this work comes from a 5SOS' song i was listening while writing this, so.. yeah... hahah
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!♥♥♥  
> also... you can find me... if you want.. on tumblr as... " save-me-some-ellis "  
> uwu sajdhsjkdhs thanks for reading!!!♥
> 
> Acclaration: Gen was dressed like that 'cause some PR thingy about his shows, idk the producers thought it would be funny and attract more audience and i would definitely watch a show with Gen dressed like that :Wink: :wink:

The weather in Japan when it was summer was something Ishigami Senku could easily ignore. Heat? It was annoying, sure. But nothing some light clothes couldn’t do, or cold drinks. Humidity? It was annoying too, but he couldn’t do nothing about that. Was there something to avoid those two things? Yes, staying in his house with Byakuya, with their fans working all day. 

And how did Senku ended up out of his house, in the middle of a burning japan with his two friends, walking around sweaty people, with the sun doing their evil duty? He didn’t know the answer. Was he comfortable? It was obvious that no. Was he dragged out without his consent? Yes. Did he wanted to go home already? Yes. Did he know where they were headed? No. Was he exaggerating his reactions? Also, yes. 

“Are you going to tell me where do you plan to kill me? “ Senku sighed heavily, looking around with his brows furrowed. People seemed to pop out of nowhere, each step into the place his friends walked him seemed larger and filled with people. He could even tell some foreigners looked excited. “Are we on a touristic zone? If it is, I swear-” 

“I thought you didn’t mind about walking around touristic zones, Senku “ Yuzuriha said softly, she turned to look at him and smiled. “We’re going to an amusement park; it seems to be more enjoyable when it’s summer. “ 

“Yeah! You were locked in your house since the school break started, Yuzuriha saw some pamphlets and said it would be fun! C’mon, Senku! “ Taiju joined the conversation cheerily. A big smile decorated his face, the boy’s smile was contagious. 

“And if you’re with your best friends, the fun multiplicates! “ Yuzuriha said and proceeded to get something out of her bag. When she found them, she smiled warmly and showed him three pieces of silver paper. “We already got tickets, please? “ 

Senku stared at his friends. Locked in his house? He didn’t think about it like that at all, he liked being in his house, _actually_ doing more important things than riding some mechanic games. Plus, accidents in those things happened more often than you’d think, he was 10 billion percent sure about that. Senku continued to stare at them for a few seconds and sighed. He wasn’t a jerk who enjoyed spoiling his friends’ fun. He just didn’t like spending his free time walking around a loud park filled with people who didn’t even care where they were walking or respected turns. Sure, he could just say goodbye and go, but that was a dick move. He was known for having an acid, sarcastic and a little bastard personality, but he _wasn’t_ a dick, or at least, on purpose. Contrary to some people beliefs, he _actually_ liked his friends and cared about them. What was dying around of some amusement park for, say, three or four hours? 

“Okay, but I'm complaining, kukuku. “ 

His friends smiled and grabbed him by his arms each. They both had contagious smiles and looked excited. Senku found himself containing a small smile and closed briefly his eyes. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

* * *

Oh, it was bad. Definitely. 

They had been around for an hour and half and Senku already felt like _dying._ People were everywhere, some pushing and others screaming. The food and games stalls were occupied all the time, the bathrooms as well, and _god_ , the waiting. Everything had an estimated waiting time, and it was around half an hour to two hours. 

His phone was close to dying as well, it had around eight percent, so he couldn’t continue to read the book he was anxious to finish: it was a masterpiece and the knowledge in his was incredibly amazing. Plus, he was alone now. Yuzuriha had said something about going for some food for them and Taiju stayed with Senku for a few minutes till’ he saw an enormous stuffed animal and decided he needed it for Yuzuriha. 

That was about fifteen minutes ago and he was growing impatient. 

He was left alone in some park bench. 

_I should’ve gone with_ _Taiju_ _and make some fun of him about how lovesick he is._ Senku sighed again, he wasn’t a patient person most of the time. Everything was loud and people seemed to be in groups, socializing and all that crap. He felt a little awkward at being alone, staring at his shoes. He wasn’t shy nor felt embarrassed often, but he did feel weird for some reason. It wasn’t just comfortable at all. 

“What do we have here, mmhn~? “A sickly-sweet voice whispered on his ear all of a sudden. The person’s breath was warm on his ear and his neck, caressing his warm skin softly, making Senku shiver a little. He quickly tried to avoid it, trying to find the source of the sudden contact, but failed and it only made the person chuckle. “Are you ticklish, darling? “The breath caressed again his skin, he felt how his little hairs standed up. The person’s breath smelled faintly of mint and something sweet Senku couldn’t point out exactly. 

The person chuckled again and decided to show themselves, standing in front of Senku with a smile that shouldn’t look seductive at all in a boy. 

Then he saw _everything._

An overwhelming warm feeling spread through his body, beginning through his heart to his stomach, and quickly jumping to his face where he felt getting warm, and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, like something started jumping inside of it. 

His fingers twitched. 

“What the-” 

“Quite lovely outfit, don’t you think ~? “The guy continued to smile with that creepy-and-pretty smile of his that strangely fitted him _so_ right. 

He was gorgeous. 

He seemed to be taller than him: his hair looked incredibly soft and it was bicolor, half of it white and the other half black. It looked like something out of a fashion magazine, in fact- the guy looked like a model. His face was something androgynous-like, but looked more like a man. And it fitted him so well. Senku noticed the guy was also wearing eyeliner, and it made him look even hotter, making his eyes look cat-like. His skin was pale, a faint pink adorned his cheeks. 

_And he was wearing a freaking maid dress, fox ears and a tail._

The dress was certainly pretty and was around the guy’s knees height, all black with lacy white. It wasn’t revealing like the ones people sell on internet, it was more like a princess short dress, but the maid version. For a guy. Who strangely looked drop dead gorgeous, like it was made _just_ for him. 

The animal additions only made him look like a forbidden fantasy, a promising adventure. The fluffy orange and black fox ears on his head seemed to combine perfectly with his soft hair. It was an interesting look on him, his face looked fiercer with these. His long eyeliner certainly gave him the look of a wicked fox, and god, his _saccharine smile._

His orange fox tail caressed his legs, which looked damn good on a set of white stockings. A few hairs moved along the little wind that was just passing by: his skirt moved too, showing just maybe three centimeters more of his covered legs. Almost nothing, but Senku noticed anyway. 

The stranger was a truly beauty. 

“Here, take it. “The stranger sat beside Senku, ignoring everything about the unspoken personal space rule everybody knew of. The guy suddenly grabbed Senku’s wrist with a firm grip and gave him a stick, slowly caressing the boy’s fingers with his. The touch felt somehow sensual, and it was torturously short. “I’m Gen, but you probably already know that. “ 

“What the fuck... “Senku whispered and gulped. With a quick glance, he discovered the stick had light green cotton candy with it. 

Senku glanced around, wanting Yuzuriha or Taiju to appear out of nowhere and take him to other part, just anywhere but here. Or someone else, he didn’t _care._ The stranger made him felt uneasy and that was _something,_ nobody had made him felt like that. And why the hell he was thinking about the guy’s appearance? His hands twitched, something in his mind already was telling him this gu - _Gen_ wasn’t good at all. And he usually didn’t care about other people, but his _stupid senses_ kept alerting him about being around Gen and it was hard to ignore. 

“Why I should... know you? “Senku frowned and stared at the guy’s eyes, his mouth twitched. Gen’s eyes were steel grey, cold but silky looking. The grey pools stared hard at him too, but none of them gave out the eye contact. It was intense. “What’s the meaning of this? “he glanced at the cotton candy. 

“Ahh ~ “Gen sighed and closed his eyes; his long eyelashes caressed his cheeks so beautifully. “And here I thought you were a fan of mine, what a shame you aren’t. “He opened his eyes again and gave the younger boy a wicked smile, his eyes stared at him playfully. “I thought we could have... fun. Before my show, I'm something like a celebrity, you see... “ 

“Senku. “The younger boy said without thinking. 

“Senku-chan. “Gen licked his lips slowly and continued talking, “I was just passing by, and saw you alone. Such a handsome man shouldn’t be. Not on my watch, at least. “He giggled, and took a little piece of the candy. Without a warning, he guided his long fingers to Senku’s soft lips. Gen caressed them softly and a couple of seconds later, he tapped his index finger on the bottom lip. “Open up, handsome. “ Senku surprisingly did that, allowing Gen’s finger on his mouth. The grey-eyed boy deposited the candy on the others tongue, smiling when Senku tasted it. Without helping himself, he quickly put his index finger on the others mouth again, caressing for two seconds the pink tongue, coating it with a fine cap of saliva. 

With a naughty smile, Gen decided to take advantage of Senku’s intense stare and closed his eyes, his own tongue poke out of his mouth and with all of the sensuality of the world, he started licking his index finger right in front of the other boy. Starting at the base, painfully slowly moving up. Alternating between short and long licks, finally moving to the top of his finger. It was obvious the older boy was insinuating something _indecent_ right on a public space, to another _boy_ , while dressed like a _wet dream._ Gen only stopped licking his finger when he was sure Senku’s saliva wasn’t there anymore. 

Without saying anything, Gen standed up and stared at Senku. That saccharine smile was again on his face, and with his same sickly-sweet voice, he talked again. 

“My show is in about thirty minutes, what a shame I can’t help you with your _friend_ there. “He glanced at Senku’s crotch while biting his bottom lip; the bulge was so easy to spot, there was no doubt the other was hard. “I would gladly do it, but I need to keep my fans happy, you see... “Gen chuckled and started walking away, he stopped for a second. “Hopefully we’ll meet each other sometime, handsome.” 

And then, the wicked fox was gone. 

* * *

“Sorry, Senku! When I found some food, I got distracted when I saw Taiju on the stalls and stayed with him. “ Yuzuriha giggled happily and gave him a plastic plate of food. “I think it’s still warm, eat up! “ 

Taiju was smiling brightly, he did get a stuffed animal for Yuzuriha: a big and fluffy bunny. It was currently sitting beside Yuzuriha. 

“This is delicious, thanks Yuzuriha! “ Taiju gave her a sweet smile, and caressed her shoulder lovingly. 

Senku sighed, looking at the sky. It was getting dark and the only thing on his mind was Gen, his touches and just... his existence. That was a weird encounter and he still felt uneasy but at the same time... strange and adventurous... and _good_ and... _turned on._

These feelings in him felt irrational, strange and he was ten billion percent sure it didn’t mean good. Nothing good could come from that. 

And yet, he still found himself asking: 

“Do... Any of you know who’s going to perform today? “ 


	2. Cellphone Swap

Today was another day in Asagiri Gen’s celebrity life. Pose here, give your charmest smile there and be polite to everyone. Don’t reveal too much, and keep everyone on their toes with the tricky words and sing-song-like voice. 

Easy.

All of that was part of  Asagiri’s personality now, after a few years of being on the spotlight. He did  keep some things of him out of the public eye, simple mundane things he knew weren’t all that relevant, or for him, at least.

Like being attracted to a random handsome stranger on a library.

Simple mundane things that happened on everyones life, but for some reason, the press thought these ocurrences were front-line worthy of internet articles. The gossip-thirsty so called ‘reporters’, always so nosy on famous people lifes. The usual, really. 

So, when  Asagiri thought someone was eye-candy, he tended to lower his glances since the press was always watching, their pens ready to start some gossip, lips frowning in concentration. Nobody but his manager and some assistants where there, on the bookstore yet. The book-signing event was in about one hour more, but he could already see some of his fans starting to get excited, some curious people glanced at the store too. Posters of him decorated the walls and even a stand-up was smirking at the entrance. 

He could feel the stranger’s intense stare on the back of his head. 

Was he a fan? Why he wasn’t out with his others fans, bonding and talking about him? And the most important question, why wasn’t he talking to Gen? He was simply standing with some science book on his masculine hands, staring at him with a frown on the corner of his mouth. 

The stranger was tall, but Gen could easily note he was a little taller than the stranger. The guy had an interesting hairstyle, a white and green gravity-defying hair. It suited him well, looking soft but somehow enhancing his masculine yet boyish appearance. His eyes were and interesting shade of red, making him look sort of mean but Gen knew better than anyone the ‘don’t judge the book by its cover’ thing. His sharp brown eyebrows made his eyes even more prominent, almost attention-seeking, giving him a serious look too. His lips were lovely, and my- his neck. His skin had a lovely tone, almost begging to be decorated with some reddish love bites, but his Adam apple caught  Asagiri’s attention now. How would it feel to lick it? Would the stranger let him or slap him? It didn’t matter really,  Asagiri only had eyes for the first option anyway. The boy was handsome, without a doubt.

The stranger looked away when he noticed that Asagiri was staring at him too. The nineteen-year-old smirked when the boy whispered to himself something and proceeded to look for more books on the science section, now looking very focused and ignoring him.

So that was the boy’s response to Gen’s sort of flirty stare. Interesting. 

Glancing around the store, he knew nobody was paying too much attention to him, surprisingly. His manager was talking to the store employees, and the assistants were making sure everything was fine and ready for the event.  Asagiri Gen’s most recent book was a best seller since it came out and the bookstore kindly invited him to host a book-signing event with them. Gen could meet fans and give them a good time, boosting his popularity, and the store would get positive responses and maybe sell more books other than Asagiri’s merch. A fair exchange, his manager said.

Gen didn’t care that much, honestly. He liked talking to his fans and maybe amaze some with simple magic tricks, or show them a few of his skills with his mentalist side. It was fun. 

When he was sure nobody was looking at him at all, he quickly got his cellphone and took a few photos of the stranger, trying to get some right even if his fingers were trembling. It wasn’t everyday he saw such an Adonis, after all. 

Was morally correct to take photos of a stranger without his consent? No. Was it weird? Yes. Did he care about that right now? No.

When the stranger suddenly looked at another book shelf, Gen took the most precious photo he could have taken in the moment. The boy still had that intense look, his red eyes shining and showing his seriousness. He was smirking knowingly, like he just found out he had the entire control of the world. His jaw was soft-strong looking, his masculine features showing but his boyishness covering it a little.  An exquisite photo, Gen must say. 

Meanwhile,  Ishigami Senku tried to ignore the other guy’s stare. There was an unspoken and kind of invisible tension between them. The bookstore was silent, though there were a few people on it working on things  Senku didn’t honestly care. Also, outside of the bookstore was a crowd that seemed to get larger with each minute that passed by.  Senku wasn’t stupid at all, the posters and the ridiculous stand-up outside the store was a giveaway. And the guy who was on these things was exactly on the same room as him,  Senku guessed he was famous or something. On a wood table with a comfortable-looking chair were some stacks of books that had the guy’s face on them. A signing event, it seemed.

So, a celebrity.

Senku ignored him, sure, he was pretty, but he really needed the new book of this scientific that made some interesting points. It was an exciting subject and  Senku desperately needed to get his hands on that book, be the bookstore on fire with the guy’s fangirls or not. He  _ needed _ it.

So, when the guy talked to him, it was reasonable that Senku felt weird and disoriented. Why would the guy talk to him? He wasn’t one of his fans or anything, nor Senku tried to talk to him, he simply was on a hunting mission to catch that book. 

“Do you want a picture? I saw you looking at me for a considerably time since I came...” The guy smirked, closing his eyes briefly. He really was pretty, long eyelashes caressing his pale cheeks. His grey cat-like eyes looked at his red ones, trying to make a lasting eye contact. His sing-song voice was soft, a sweet undertone was on it. “You can look at it all you want, staring at people sometimes seems rude. “

Senku was at a loss of words. He usually said what he was thinking, never failing a single conversation. Always had a smart retort or even a chuckle, but never stayed quiet unless he was ignoring someone. 

Then, when he was about to say something, the guy just got out his cellphone and half-hugged him. The fabric of his yukata was soft and the guy’s smell was something flowery-sweet like. His skin felt sort of warm against  Senku’s . The strange touch of a hand on his waist made him squirm a little, he wasn’t too keen of people touching him. He didn’t  felt angry or something about it, the touch was just foreign.

“If you could smile...?”  Asagiri said softly at his ear, gaining a shiver of the younger boy. His warm body against his was a comfortable feeling, Gen decided he liked it.

Senku only saw the flash for a second and the snap of the camera. With a frown he looked at the  stran \-  _ Asagiri _ _ Gen,  _ the poster in front of him had his name at the bottom. 

_ It fits him,  _ Senku thought and glanced around. Nobody was looking at them, but  Asagiri still had his eyes on him. 

“Are you going to say something,  Asagiri Gen? “  Senku’s fingers twitched when he saw  Asagiri’s foxy smile, he could already tell this guy wasn’t so sweet as he appeared to be. 

“My, my name sounds lovelier when you say it. Mind saying it again, so I can have it recorded? “Gen said, still smiling, his grey eyes sparking.  Senku’s masculine voice and yet kind of silky was a mere delight, it made him want to hear more. “Do you have any social media or number I can send the photo to? I’m sure it will be an interesting memory .”

Truth was,  Asagiri Gen only wanted to know more about the Adonis boy. Even a little, or at least make him talk more before the event started or the boy walked away, it was worth giving a shot. 

Even if  Asagiri’s short words didn’t convinced him, his tone was sort of hypnotic. Which was a stupid word to describe it because Senku didn’t believe in that, but before he could think anything more, he was already handing his phone. His hands were pretty looking for a boy, his long fingers looked elegant and his skin was soft. His stupid voice seemed sweet when he was sort of giving orders.

A  fucking smooth talker.

“Thanks, dear.” 

Gen started to look for  Senku’s phone number, it would be a shame to not take the opportunity. When he saved his number on  Senku’s phone and vice versa, he was about to hand the boy his phone –and he finally learned the boy’s name: Senku, once he saw his phone number with his name on it on the contacts section- when a loud voice interrupted the moment.

“Please, enter carefully.  Asagiri Gen is going to be with you for a few hours, everyone is getting their books signed, don’t worry, there is sufficient time. “Gen’s manager said with a calm voice, glancing at Gen. “The event is starting. Line up, please.”

“I should go.”  Senku said quietly once the people started entering the bookstore. Now that the event started, he was sure the employees wouldn’t help him on his book-hunting adventure. Maybe he should’ve done that when he came first. 

“Wait! just for a second, please.” Gen said loudly, suddenly looking around quickly. He laid  Senku’s phone on the table right beside his when he found whatever he was searching –a black sharpie- and went to one of the book stacks with him on the cover, he opened the book and wrote something. When he finished, Gen handed  Senku the book. “It’s my new book, the one I'm signing today. Now that I know you’re not one of my fans, I still hold the hope you’ll become one. “Gen giggled and positioned himself in front of Senku, faces only two inches away. “I’ll be immensely glad if you become one, you know. I would even say I got lucky. “His breath caressed Senku’s face, sweet and warm.  Senku felt his right eye gave a twitch.

“I need... to go.”  Senku got away and took the book quickly, without giving a glance at the table, he grabbed the first phone his hand touched. He could hear  Asagiri laughing, but he didn’t care. 

Without glancing again at the pretty boy in the store, he walked away at a fast pace with a free book and a photo with him.

The weather on Japan was sort of chilly with their current season, autumn. But it was easy to ignore when that strange feeling filled him when he thought about the strange encounter with  Asagiri Gen.

Wait.

Did he just call him  _ a pretty _ _ boy _ ?

* * *

When  Senku got home and his phone got attacked with notifications it was  understable he felt dumbfounded for a few seconds. Nobody but  Yuzuriha and  Taiju texted him, and  Senku had their  groupchat silenced, so it was impossible the notifications were from them who maybe got crazy with the messages. It wasn’t even a possibility. And on his social media he only had people he knew wouldn’t spam him with texts, or people he met but never talked to him. It was strange. 

So, when he decided to check his phone and saw the wallpaper, he already knew this wasn’t his phone. He didn’t even liked Cola enough to have  cartoon draws of it on his phone.

“What the... “His brows furrowed, and decided to examine the phone. When he got out of his house, he only had his keys, his phone and his wallet. So, thinking about where he got the phone was a mystery until he opened the gallery curiously. Maybe he was violating someone’s privacy but it was necessary. Maybe he’ll be lucky if he found a selfie of the owner. His head was working fast and hard to recall today’s events, where he could possibly lose his phone and get this one. He wasn’t a thief or evil enough to keep the cellphone, he didn’t care. But he did want his back, he was just reading a book on that thing yesterday and didn’t have a copy or an URL to read the book on his computer. Plus, his phone was more comfortable to read on it. And he also had a few notes of the experiments or theories he was working on in the note’s app.  Senku groaned. 

When the photos loaded, something inside of  Senku’s brain exploded. There were a few photos of  _ him _ ; he looked distracted and he didn’t recall posing for someone or taking a job to be someone else’s muse. Though he did look like he was posing, especially in the last one photo where the stalker caught quite well his focused expression and had the lighting and time by their side. It turned out amazing.

But that wasn’t the point.

When he finally spotted a selfie of the owner, his breath got stuck. 

It was  Asagiri Gen, he was dressed with another yukata and a lilac coat. He had a sly smile on his face and his cat-like eyes were closed, his bicolor silky hair caressed his face, making him look like a cat who got away of something exactly the way he wanted. The background was a stage. 

And that was the moment when a particular notification caught his attention.

A friend  request . 

Of  _ himself.  _

The icon was photo that  Yuzuriha took of him while he was working on  a experiment on his school’s lab. He was obviously wearing his lab coat and his white gloves; he did look good, but it was strange to see a friend request from him to  _ him. _ __

He did tap on it, anyway. Glancing at the other notifications the phone had as well,  Asagiri was famous so it made sense his phone was filled with social media notifications of his fans: you received a message, someone liked your photo or commented, someone followed you. That sort of thing.  Senku didn’t looked at these. 

Once he saw the friend request, he figured it was  Asagiri trying to contact him. 

_ I think we exchanged numbers... _

Weird.

And then, it hit him.

_ It’s  _ _ Asagiri’s _ _ phone. _ And he found photos of  _ himself  _ on it.

Asagiri was the new stalker, and it  _ made sense _ . The background of the photos were  _ books,  _ and these were the clothes he was wearing  _ today. _

Now with that in mind, he decided to message his account with  Asagiri’s one. He knew he should feel angry or something- someone took photos of him without his consent, after all.

_ “Hey, stalker. Can you give me my phone back?  _ _ “  _ 20:15 p.m.

**_ “Why, hello there _ ** ~ **_ Nice evening we’re having, don’t you think, dear? (*＾∀゜)  _ ** **_ “  _ ** 20:20 p.m.

_ “I want my phone back; I'll give you yours too. After I delete those photos.  _ _ “  _ 20:21 p.m.

**_ “ _ ** **_ Noooo _ ** **_! don’t delete  _ ** **_ them !!!! _ ** **_ (゜Д゜ _ ** **_ ; ) _ ** **_ “  _ ** 20:21 p.m.

_ “It isn’t negotiable. Say yes or I'll demand you, stalker.  _ _ “  _ 20:22 p.m.

**_ “ _ ** **_ Aaaah _ ** **_ , it took me a lot of effort trying to not get caught, you know!!! Was that a joke?  _ ** **_ “ 20:23 _ ** **_ p.m. _ **

**_ “Sigh, okay, yes. I’ll give you your phone in an exchange for mine. Who knows if you aren't already catfishing me and doing illegal things now? Spending my money? Using my cards? ( _ ** **_ ᇴ‿ฺᇴ _ ** **_ )  _ ** **_ “  _ ** 20:24 p.m.

**_ “That was a bad joke. But okay, are you free tomorrow 3 p.m. or something  _ ** **_ “ _ ** 20 :24 p.m. 

_ “Yes. Tomorrow 3 p.m. You decide the  _ _ place ? _ _ And yes, I suppose that was a joke.  _ _ “  _ 20:30 p.m.

“ **_ Let’s see each other on that coffee shop near the bookstore we were today in. It’s a date!! (＾ω＾) “  _ ** 20:33 p.m.

_ “It’s not a date,  _ _ Asagiri _ _ Gen. But I guess I’ll see you there. Goodnight“ _ 20:38 p.m. 

**_ “Goodnight,  _ ** **_ Senku-chan _ ** **_!!  _ ** **_ “  _ ** 20:39 p.m.

**_ “And  _ ** **_ it is _ ** **_ a date, dear!! (*＾∀゜)  _ ** **_ “  _ ** 20:40 p.m.

Senku knew he should feel angry or something like that, a stranger took photos of him without his consent. And half-hugged him, calling him ‘dear’ and deciding all by himself they were going out on a date. 

With a quick glance at the signed book, Senku couldn’t help himself and groaned.

Asagiri Gen was a mentalist. 

Senku knew he should feel angry.

Then...

_ Why his heart was beating so stupidly fast?  _


End file.
